Forbidden Love
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Suu and Nikaidou-Sensei are in love but there is a problem...Suu is a student and Nikaidou is a teacher? what will happen to their relationship?


**Forbidden Love**

**One Shot!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

"Suu-San, could you stay after class, I have to speak to you about something." Nikaidou-Sensei said.

The boys and girls ooed as they exited the classroom. Suu's face was flustered and she was bright red. When everyone had left Nikaidou-Sensei shut the door and locked it. He also covered the windows to keep anyone from looking. "Nikaidou-Sensei!" Suu pouted, "You shouldn't call my name in the middle of class!"  
Nikaidou-Sensei removed his glasses and smirked. "Why not?" He asked as he made his way to Suu.

She blushed and kept her eyes down. "What if someone finds out?" She asked worried.

Nikaidou tipped her chin so she would look at him and gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine." He whispered and passionately kissed her.

Suu nodded and kissed him back.

Nikaidou and Suu's relationship had been going on since the beginning of her senior year. They had already developed feelings for each other through the years but had now finally decided to get together. "Ne, Nikaidou-Sensei." Suu called after they had finished kissing and he was cleaning the classroom.

"What's up?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

Suu played with her fingers. She was getting nervous. "Do…do you think I could tell my family…about us?" She asked.

Nikaidou frowned. Suu waved her hands in front of her face. "It's just that I feel bad leaving my family in the dark…that's all."  
Nikaidou gave her a sweet smile and nodded his head. "What ever you want, it's your decision…just be careful."  
Suu smiled brightened and she nodded her head. "Of course I won't!" She said, "I'll see you tomorrow sensei!"

And she left the classroom happily. Nikaidou smiled but then it slowly faded. He looked out at the sunset that was slowly fading. "But…there may not be much for you to tell them…after this year."  
**The Next Day**

School was slowly coming to an end and Suu was walking to the office to turn in some papers when she over heard the principle and Nikaidou's conversation from his office. "Are you sure this is what you want Nikaidou-Sensei?" The principle asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, it was my full decision to transfer to America."  
Suu's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! Nikaidou hadn't told her anything about this. The door had opened and Nikaidou plowed into Suu. The papers were scattered and Suu rushed to gather them up. Nikaidou sighed and helped her pick it up. "You should be careful Suu-San, you might get badly injured one of these days if you don't pay attention." He said as he handed her the papers he had picked up.

Suu nodded her head. "Sorry to cause such a problem for you Nikaidou-Sensei." Suu said as tears ran down her face, "I'll be on my way."  
Before Nikaidou could do anything Suu had run off to drop the papers off. For the rest of the day, no one had seen Suu. Nikaidou unintentionally looked over at her desk during his lessons. "Sensei, Suu-Chan said she wasn't feeling well so she went home." One of the students said.

Nikaidou nodded his head and continued to teach his lesson with small enthusiasm.

**Later That Day**

Nikaidou left school early and left the students in the hands of a sub. He knocked on Suu's house door to see Suu still in her school uniform. "What are you doing here?" Suu asked shocked and confused, "Shouldn't you be teaching Nikaidou-Sensei?"  
Nikaidou nodded his head. "But I had to talk to you…you don't understand."  
Suu frowned. "I understand fully well…you weren't planning to tell me."  
"That's not it!" Nikaidou said, "It's different."  
"It's because you still treat me as if I'm a child!" Suu yelled.

Nikaidou frowned. "If I was treating you like a child why would I want to kiss you? Wouldn't that make me a pervert?"

Suu shrugged. Nikaidou gently turned Suu's face so she was looking at his eyes. "I love you Suu." He said, "And I promise you I'll come back and I'll live my life with you."  
Suu turned away. "You're lying."

Nikaidou grabbed her left hand and slipped on a silver ring. Suu gasped and looked gave him a look of disbelief and shock. "When I come back, I'll take you as my wife and we'll live happily together."  
Tears started to stream down Suu's face. "Okay." She sniffed.

Nikaidou smiled and gently kissed her. "Will you marry me Suu?" He asked.

Suu nodded her head as more tears started stream down her face. "Yes."

_Even if you love someone who you can't doesn't mean you can stop loving them. When you love someone, no matter the age, gender, or race will stop you from loving them_

**A WORD OF ADVICE:**

**If you love someone then don't let them slip away**

**You only live once**

**YOLO**

**HAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
